


Worth more than the cheap stuff

by cjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Derek, M/M, lovesick!Scott, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's a bartender who thinks Stiles is worth more than a $7 drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth more than the cheap stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of tumblr prompts "I can't believe you talked me into this" and "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Stiles mumbled to Scott’s back while sipping at his drink. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” For some reason he’d followed Scott to a bar because “I have to see if I can run into her. She’s just…Stiles, she’s perfect. I’m in love. And I can’t go alone because that’d be lame and creepy. So you have to come. It’s in the bro code.” And Stiles couldn’t say no when Scott called on the bro code. 

So that left him here, not nearly as drunk as he wanted to be, as Scott left to dance with the girl of his dreams. At least the bar tender was friendly enough. If by friendly enough, Stiles meant not friendly at all. Otherwise, Stiles would be more on his way to raging drunk, but every time he thought of ordering another drink, the guy glared at him and started working the other side of the bar. Stiles had only had one drink all night, and a water that was left at his place while he had been pep-talking Scott into talking to the girl of his dreams. He glances out to the dance floor where he saw Scott necking with the girl. Stiles sighed and decided to head home. He stood up and grabbed his coat from where he was sitting on it when another drink was placed in front of him. “I didn’t order that,” he told to the bartender. 

“Yeah, I know,” the man said as he started to prepare another drink.

“Don’t you wanna give it to the person who, I don’t know, did?”

“It’s for you, so I’ve done my job.” Wow, attractive and, apparently, a horrible communicator. Stiles gave up on talking to the man and looked around the bar where he saw a man with the same drink staring at him. The man raised his glass at Stiles and winked. Stiles smiled back and raised his own glass to his lips. Perhaps tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he’d thought. He set his drink on the counter intending to wait until the other man made his way over to Stiles, but the moment the drink hit the counter, the bartender swiped it up and put it next to some bottles.

“What the hell, man? I was drinking that!” Stiles exclaimed, frustrated. 

“Weren’t you leaving?” the bartender responded.

“Yeah, until someone bought me a drink. Free booze, dude. I’m not one to pass up free stuff. And anyway, maybe I changed my mind.” Stiles retorted and made a grab for his drink. The man beat him to it though and poured it into the sink. Stiles made a sad whining noise at the sight and slumped into his chair. He glanced at where the man who’d bought it had been only to see that he wasn’t there anymore. Stiles looked around further and couldn’t find him at all. “Wow, thanks dude. I haven’t been laid in a couple of months and really wanted to break my last streak so truly, you’re doing me a favor.” Stiles mumbled as he laid his head on the bar, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“That was the cheap stuff, kid. Believe me when I say with the way you look, you can hold out until someone gets you something better than the cheapest thing on the menu,” the man replied as he handed a cocktail to a woman who’s clearly trying very hard to get his attention. “My advice is to hold out until someone gets you at least a 15 dollar drink, that way you know they are either invested and really wanting to sleep with you or rich.”  
Stiles chuckled at that. “Fair enough, but I’d never buy myself a drink that expensive. I’m more after the destination of drunk than the journey of drinking. I’m Stiles, by the way,” Stiles said, feeling like introductions were in order if the man is trying to get him to believe he’s worth more than cheap booze.

The bartender opened his mouth to respond but before he could he got called over to the other side of the bar. While he was busy at the other side filling several drink requests, Stiles felt someone lean onto the bar next to him. It was the man who bought his drink. “Finish it already?” the man flirted. He was taller than Stiles, and pretty attractive, if Stiles was being fair. But it was hard to be fair when the most beautiful guy in the room had just told him that he could hold out until someone spent 15 dollars on him. 

Stiles was about to respond when the bartender called his name. “Stiles! Can you pass me that bottle of rum by your empty cup?”

“Uh, sure.” Stiles said and grabbed it and reached over to give it to the man. “Here.” 

“Thanks, and my name is Derek,” the man—Derek, replied with a smile.

“Uh, yeah. No problem, Derek,” Stiles might have been drooling a little. Derek had a stellar smile. Stiles returned to his seat, trying to think of things to say to get rid of the man who’d bought his drink.

“Listen, I’m really just here for a friend, and while your gesture is appreciated, and definitely very nice, I just have to pass tonight. Sorry pal.”

The man shook his head and laughed. “No worries, man. Here’s my number if you happen to change your mind, though.” The man wrote his name and number on the napkin and gave it to Stiles before walking toward the dance floor, where he immediately had many offers of people wanting to be his partner. And, for the second time that night Stiles figured he’d had enough and got up to go home. And for the second time that night, once he was standing he had a drink set down in front of him that he didn’t order, he looked up to see Derek staring at him. 

“Drink’s 18 dollars,” Derek said with a slight smirk. 

“Oh, and who do I have to thank for this drink, then?” Stiles asked, already starting to look around to see if he can tell who bought it.

“No one,” Derek said, now full on smiling. “It’s on the house.”

Stiles smiled as he lifted the glass to his lips, “Well, thanks to the house, then.” He took a sip. The drink was good, perfectly mixed. If he hadn’t known it was 18 dollars, he would’ve doubted there was any alcohol at all in it. “So I guess that now I’ve been plied with an expensive beverage, you expect me to put out. Is that it?”

“I don’t expect anything. But, if you decided to, I get off in 20,” Derek smoldered at him as he poured someone else’s drink. 

Stiles glanced to the dance floor to see if he could find Scott. When he couldn’t, he checked his phone. Sorry dude, I’m getting laid. See you tomorrow! Scott had texted. Stiles would be angrier if he wasn’t now assured that he was going to be having sex with the hottest man he’d ever seen ever. He looked up at Derek, trying to seem coy. “I think I can wait 20 minutes. I’ve got to finish my drink, after all,” he picked his drink up from the counter and headed to sit at one of the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor, every once in a while looking up to see Derek’s eyes on him from where he was working.

When Derek got off, Stiles was waiting for him outside. Derek immediately grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. “I’m glad you waited,” he said before leaning in. Stiles closed the distance with his own mouth. It was the best kiss of Stiles’ life, he was fairly sure. Including the time Lydia Martin had kissed his cheek at graduation. Derek separated Stiles’ legs with one of his own. Grinding down onto the leg offered, Stiles let out a wanton moan. He broke the kiss so that he could catch his breath, and Derek’s mouth quickly moved to his neck and started giving him what was sure to be a large hickey in the morning. Stiles grabbed the man’s hair and brought his mouth back up to Stiles’. Finally, Derek broke of the kiss with a couple of shorter pecks and took a step back. Stiles chest was heaving as he took in air. He bit his lip as he looked at how disheveled Derek appeared. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Derek said as he dragged Stiles to his car. “My place or yours?” 

“I have a roommate who is currently sexing up his new girlfriend, so yours.”

“Sounds good,” Derek replied, starting his car and driving to his apartment. “God, you look so hot,” Derek commented as he glanced over to Stiles and moved his hand to Stiles’ thigh before sliding it up and cupping his dick. Stiles’ hips canted up as a reaction and a moan slipped from his mouth. “And the noises you make. I knew when you walked into the bar that I wanted you, and you opened your mouth and I just wanted you more.” Stiles would’ve responded if his brain had been functioning properly. When Derek pulled into his parking spot, he vaulted out of the car. He herded Stiles into the elevator where he pressed him against the wall and began to devour his neck once more. If Derek had a neck fixation, Stiles was happy to oblige the man. Eventually, they made their way into Derek’s apartment, where clothes were quickly shed. 

They didn’t make it to the bed, the first time. But they did for the second…and third.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the obvious lack of understanding of bars. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
